Whispering Cave
The Whispering Cave is a cave in SkyClan's territory near the gorge where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. It has phosphorescent moss. It is also considered to be like the Moonstone in the old forest and the Moonpool by the lake, but is used only by SkyClan cats. Description :The Whispering Cave is a place where SkyClan medicine cats connect with their ancestors, much like the Moonstone and Moonpool. It is described as very cold and mysterious. It has an abundance of moss which SkyClan uses for bedding. It has a damp top and water drips from it, but there is one dry spot where they share tongues with StarClan. Surprisingly, the moss has a very eerie, silver glow to it, which gave the Cave its former name, the Shining Cave. It is very hollow and StarClan themselves seem to whisper in it, giving it its new name. Its entrance is a crevice in the cliffs of the gorge. To reach it, one must climb a rather thin, rocky stretch above the river. Location history :In the Ancient SkyClan, after their Clan had been driven out and eventually re-settled in the gorge, medicine cats would come to the Whispering Cave (then called the Shining Cave) to share tongues with their ancestors at the half moon, much like the other ancient Clans traveled to the Moonstone, before the old forest was destroyed and the Moonpool in the lake territories. The Whispering Cave is the source of the river that flows through the old forest along the borders of ThunderClan and RiverClan. Book mentions In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :The Whispering Cave received its original name, the Shining Cave, from the spooky glowing moss flourishing inside of it. It was first mentioned when Skywatcher brought Firestar and Sandstorm to the cave so that they could take moss for their nests. The moss there is described as being paler than forest moss, with a faint glow to it. :Clovertail's kits, Tinykit, Bouncekit, and Rockkit wander inside the cave. Bouncekit falls in the river in the Shining Cave and gets swept out only to be saved by his mother. The kits claim they heard almost silent voices, and saw fierce spirits with shiny fur and huge claws, and their eyes glowed like the moon and their teeth were as big as foxes. This led to the Shining Cave being renamed to the Whispering Cave. :After Firestar, Leafdapple, Sharpclaw, Cherrypaw, and Sparrowpaw investigate, the "scary ghosts" turn out to be themselves. Because of their shining eyes, the reflection on the glowing moss and sparkles and shimmers of the rocks as well as the voices were the SkyClan ancestors. Leafdapple decided not to come here with Firestar and Echosong to receive her nine lives and her leader name and go with them to the Skyrock instead. From the Whispering Cave, cats can communicate and connect with StarClan, but mainly just the SkyClan ancestors. It is then used by Echosong to communicate with SkyClan's ancestors. SkyClan's Destiny :Snookpaw goes to the cave to fetch moss from the cave for the two Clan elders, Lichenfur and Tangle, by request, but Snookpaw slips from the side and plunges into the water. Leafstar flings herself into the water and grips him by his scruff and manages to crawl out. After the near-death experience, Snookpaw is saved, almost freezing to death, and a new rule is born: "''No apprentice is allowed to go to the Whispering Cave without a warrior escorting him or her." The rule lives on. ''Hawkwing's Journey : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue'' :When it is too extremely hot outside, Leafstar thinks that lying in the shade is not enough, and she naps in the Whispering Cave. However, she is woken when Sandypaw, Birdpaw, and Honeypaw argue about their secret. Leafstar decides to keep a close eye on the apprentices from then on. Rules # Apprentices may not enter the Whispering Cave unless a warrior is with them. This rule was made after Snookpaw fell in the river. # The medicine cats, Echosong and Frecklewish, are the only cats who are allowed to go unsupervised to the Cave. Notes and references ru:Шепчущая пещера Category:Locations